Living a life
by loverofstuff1224
Summary: Just a look into Dean's character in my own way. Just a drabble onto the way Dean lives and what his live is like. Reviews of all kinds welcome.


Author's Note:

Hey people random thing that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and I don't know if something similiar to this has been done before, but I just thought I throw it out there, I'll remove it though if someone has posted something like this before me.

* * *

When Dean was little he wanted to be Batman, a hero, famous, he wanted to get a girl as pretty as his mom, and be as popular as his idol.

Dean misses that level of innocence, when Sam was just a baby and gurgled happily, when his mom took care of him, and sang to him, when his dad didn't hand him a .45, leave him in a rundown motel, and told him to take care of his brother.

Then he thinks back to that Dijon, who showed him what could've happened if the fire never happened if his mom had lived. If his father just died of a stroke, if Sam was at Stanford, and he had the girl. Jess would've lived too and maybe the people they ran into over the years, Sam would have a soul, Dean would never go to Hell.

Then again if none of this happened then all those people they have saved over the years would be dead, yeah maybe another hunter would pick up the slack, but he doubted it. They found a job by themselves usually, without help, so the plane would've crashed. The little kids would've died, ghosts would be rampant.

He never would've met Bobby, who's like a father to them, Ellen and the roadhouse crew, who treated them as equals. Pastor Jim, and Caleb, Rufus, anyone related to hunting, people who helped raised him and Sammy when their dad wasn't around for a month.

Then there is Sammy, they never would be close like this, Sam would never be practically raised by Dean, than they would have the normal sibling relationship. Sammy and Dean against the world would never happen.

In his mind he can chose between the two lives he has been shown, he'll always chose hunting, he would like to say the one where his mother lives, but he can't. He can't stand knowing what would happen to all those people if he chose the selfish path. He doesn't think people would blame him, resent him maybe, hate him probably, but can't blame him, if he chose that path. He has to choose the path where he saves the day not where he fixes cars all day.

In a way though he muses he is Batman. He doesn't have a superpower like Sammy; he's just an average Joe, who knows more about what goes bump in the night then anyone should. He's saved people a hundred in a day once, stopped the end of the world, he's saved everyone he could, yet people close to him die; people he has come to know and love, but a stranger he can save. Life's a bitch that way.

He's famous as Bruce Wayne too. Know by every demon, feared by many. Refused an angel, turned an angel against heaven, know by every powerful son of a bitch out there. Hell he and Sammy have their own prophet writing about their lives. He's known by every person he has every saved, even if in fear, hate, or gratefulness.

He also has his mask that keeps his face, his life, and his identity secret to all. He puts it on when doing a credit card scam, when he thinks of Hell, when he feels as if his life would be better if he just dies. He throws it on when he's worried, he throws it on in front of his own brother to keep Sammy calm, and has done so ever since mom died in the fire. Sometime Dean wonders if he ever takes his mask off completely to anybody besides his family. He's done it before partially told some people about some of his secrets, most never willingly, but he told Cassie and he told Lisa they may not know the whole truth, but it's closer than most people will ever get, heck some don't even breathe in the same universe as him.

He has his Bat mobile the Impala, his Robin is his Sammy, his Alfred is Bobby who raised him when his dad was gone, and his enemies. He has his Commissioner Gordon who is Castiel and he has his justice league the roadhouse. He has his mask, and he has identity, and he is famous. He may not have the girl yet, but who knows. All he knows is to follow where the bat signal will take him next, and to save whoever he can.

Just call him Dean.


End file.
